W dzień gorąco,w noc zimno!
Totalna Porażka:Niesamowita Podróż-6/44 Chris:'Część widz... Widzi za sobą Chefa. '''Chef:'Chris,pamięasz? -.- 'Chris:'Ale co? c: Chef grozi mu pięścią. 'Chris:'W porządku.Dziś to chef będzie prowadzić odc... Chef zrzuca go z ekranu. 'Chef:'W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki:Niesamowitej Podróży... (retrospekcja) 'Chef:'Uczestnicy byli na zakupach,a potem zrobili pokaz mody który wygrała Ella,dla Rysi.Pozostałe drużyny by utzymać się w grze musiały zejść do katakumb i odnaleźć z niego wyjście.zadanie przegrały Tchórzofretki,a na ceremonii miała odpaść Taylor,jednak Ellody odnalazła czarny żeton dzięki któremu wyeliminowała została Sierra,ktora skapnęła się,że coś jest między Dawn i Codym.Kto dziś odpadnie?Co dają pozostałe 4 żetony?Ile fanartów znajdziemy w sieci dotyczących"Dady"?Przekonacie się w tym odcinku!Prawie na pewno.. Pierwsza Klasa(Rysie i Żółwie) Tutaj rozmawiały Dawn i Dakota 'Dawn:'Nie spodziewałam się,że twoja aura z czerwonego stanię się zielona :) 'Dakota:'Wolałabym róż,ale zieleń kojarzy mi się z czyś dobrym. 'Dawn:'Bo to jest dobre :) 'Dakota:'Trochę szkoda,że nie rozmawiałyśmy za dużo w Zemście,fajna jesteś. 'Dawn:'Ty też. '''Dakota:Dawn jest miła i mam nadzieję,że też ufna.Muszę mieć jak najwięcej przyjaciół przed połączeniem.Dużo przyjaciół = mniej głósów na eliminacjach. Jen i Tom rozmawiali o tym jak Jen ma zostać kapitanem. Jen:'Jak mnie ty idiotka wkurza! >:( '''Tom:'Jen,ale masz świadomość,że ona jest mądrzejsza niż my razem wzięci? 'Jen:'Tom to była...Ach nieważne.Jaki masz pomysł by ją wyeliminować? 'Tom:'No nie wiem...Może ją zepchnąć z samolotu? xD 'Jen:'Już próbowałam... 'Tom:'Jen!To był żart! :O 'Jen:'Tak,wiedziałam oczywiście!(zaczyna się niepokojąco smiać,co powoduje,że Tom odchodzi) Trent,Devin i Topher grali sobie w UNO.Ich grze przyglądały się Katie i Sadie. 'Trent:'Dobra...To ja biorę 2 Stawia. 'Devin:'Dzięki Trent,za czerwoną!UNO! Daję czerwoną 1. 'Trent:'Mam to samo! Stawia. 'Katie:'Dawaj Dj! 'Sadie:'Eee,Katie,ale Dj nie gra. 'Katie:'Oj,to przez przypadek. 'Topher:'Macie UNO?No to...MYK Z ZASZKOCZENIA! Stawia 7.Wymienia się na karty z Devinem. 'Trent:'Ty mi tu nie mykuj! Używa tej samej karty co Topher. '''Devin:Świetnie.To ja używam niebieskiego 0. Każdy odzyskuje swoją kartę. Katie:'Ale Dj to obmyślał strategicznie! '''Sadie:'Ale Katie DJ NIE GRA! -.- 'Katie:'A no tak.UPS. '''Sadie:Zaczynam podejrzewać,że Katie jest zakochana w Dj'u,ale to chyba niemożliwe!Powiedziałaby mi o tym.POWIEDZIAŁABY TAK?! Klasa Zwykła(Bawoły) Amy:'I coź ty zrobiła idiotko!Przez ciebie przegraliśmy! '''Sammy:'To nie moja wina!To Taylor zniszczyła naszę łodzie! 'Amy:'Wmawiaj tak to sobie SAMEY! Sammy wyszła zła. 'Lindsey:'Ale jej dogadałaś! c: 'Amy:'Jakby twoje zdanie mnie obchodziło. Podchodzi do niej Ryan. 'Ryan:'Amy nie powinnaś tak traktować siostry!Jesteście rodziną,a w dodatku bliźniaczkami! 'Amy:Ja wciąż uważam,że ona jest adoptowana -.-' 'Amy:'I co z tego? 'Ryan:'I to,że powinniście się kochać! 'Amy:'Kochać to się możesz w... Jej wypowiedź przeywa Rock. 'Rock:'Pamiętaj tylko,że to serial dla dzieci Kajuta Przegranych(Tchórzofretki) Tym razem drużyna nie była zła na Taylor,a na Ellody. 'Brick:'Co ci odbiło by wyżucić Sierre?!Powinnaś się zająć Taylor! 'Miles:'Ona wpędziła Dave'a do szpitala! 'Ellody:'Spokojnie.Chciałam ocalić Dawn. 'Brick:'A jak ją ocalić? 'Tammy:'Właśnie jak?!Wątpie byś miała 20 lvl i umiejętność ochrony. 'Ellody:'Sierra chciała jej coś zrobić. 'Eva:'I co z tego?Byłoby jedną mniej. Każdy się na nią patrzy jak na diabła. 'Eva:'No co?Smutne,ale prawdziwe. 'Miles:'A co było w interesie Sierry by coś zrobić Dawn? 'Ellody:'Sierra jest zakochana w takim chłopaku Cody'm,a gdy zauważyła,że temu podoba się Dawn postanowiła się jej pozbyć w nie humanitarny sposób.Podsłuchałam jej zwierzenię na ten temat. 'Tammy:'Jeśli to prawda,to gratki za odwagę.Ta Sierra może być groźna jak Wilda,córka smoka i harpii. 'Brick:'Aha,ok.Tak czy inaczej to jednak był świetny wybór.Jeśli ta wariatka tknęła by moją przyjaciółkę pożałowała by. Odchodzą Ellody się uśmiecha. '''Ellody:Ale wkręciłam tych idiotów!Sierra po prostu była by ciężkim rywalem w późniejszych etapach gry. Wolałam ją wyeliminować teraz niż później.Poza tym na ceremonii nie mal nie odpadła Taylor. Chef(PM):'Uwaga!Rysie zapraszam na zewnątrz!Z powodu wygrania konkursu mody będą mogły coś wygrać. W Kairze. (Jak kogoś ciekawi jak tu się znaleźli to po prostu przypłyneli do Egiptu,a póżniej rzeką Nil wpłynęli do Kairu. '''Dakota:'Chris,czego chcesz?Mamy już 17:00!Zadanie o tej porze? 'Chef:'Spokojnie Dakota,zadania teraz nie będzie... 'Dakota:'Ufff. 'Chef:'Bo będzie za około 5 godz. :) 'Noah:'Jak za 5 godz.? 'Chris:'Normalnie.Musimy wielbłądami zajechać gdzies na pustynie gdzie będziecie mieli wyzwanie z nagrodą.Jutro na miejsce przyjedzie reszta drużyn.Jedziemy! Pustynia Zawodnicy na wilelbłądach przyjechali do jakieś małej osady.Było tam kilka ładnych namiotów,ale nie to przykóło ich uwagę.Kilka metrów odd nich stał duzy stół,a na nim kilka fantów...Oraz łańcuch z kajdankami na nim. 'Chef:'Okej.Mamy godzinę 21:50.Waszym zadaniem z nagrodą będzie to,że przyczepimy was do tej liny z kajdankami.Na stole będzie kilka fantów. 'Noah:'A jakich? 'Chef:'Pierwszym najważniejszym są kluczęJest ich 11.Każdy z was użyję ich do rozpięcia się.Jeśli każdy się odczepi od liny dostaniecie pomoc w zadaniu. 'Devin:'A pozostałe fanty? 'Chef:'Czekałem na to pyatnie!Na stolę są też 3 inne nagrody.Są to:Zielony żeton,różowy żeton oraz biały żeton. Jeśli któreś z was postanowi coś z tego zdjąć nici z nagrody!I nie tylko,jeśli żeton weźmie np.5 osoba to ona i wszystkie pozstałe będą zmuszone tu przenocować,a w dodatku osoby za nią nie wezmą żadnego fantu!. 'Ella:'Chris,ale tu jest z jakieś 10 C! 'Chef:'Taki klimat!Wszystkie osoby które wezmą kluczyk udadrzą się do namiotu.Najważniejsze jest jednak to,że wzięcie zielonego żetonu skutkuje brakiem zadania!Od razu idziecie na eliminacje! 'Noah:'A co robią te żetony? 'Lektor:'Zielony żeton-Zaraz po czarnym żetonie jest on najsilniejszy ze wszystkich.Daję ci on pernamentny immunitet na aż 3 najbliższe ceremonie z twoim udziałem.Różowy żeton-Na ceremonii na której go użyjesz,odjęte zostana ci z konta 3 głosy!Biały żeton-Pozwala ci na danie komuś jedno dniowej nietykalności(to nie możesz byc ty)oraz nie musisz brać udziału w zadaniu,a dodatkwowo na najbliższej ceremonii masz odjęty 1 głos. Zadanie o nagrodę Uczestnicy zostali przukuci.Kolejność to:Ella,Noah,Mary,Jen,Tom,Bridgette,Trent,Chet,Devin,Lorenzo,Dakota. '''Ella:Tam było tak strasznie zimno!W dodatku nie było z mną moich kochanych ptaszków!Bez zastanowienia wybrałam kluczyk. Ella rozpięła się. Ella:'''Mam nadzieję,że postąpicie dobrze :) '''Noah:Mam sojusz z Ellą i Bridgg,więc jakoś nie martwię się o to,że odpadnę,a że tam było zimno no to... Noah wziął klucz i się rozpiął. Noah:'I niech tylko ktoś weźmie zielony żeton! '''Mary:'To dla wad drużyno :) Rozpina się. 'Mary:'Pamiętakcie musimy grac zespołowo. '''Jen:Czemu ona wybierała przede mną?! >:( Wzięłabym wtedy zielony żeton i przekonałabym Toma,Devina i Dakote by ją wyelimować!To znaczy wciąż mogę to zrobić,ale ona nie będzie zamarzać!Arghhh! Kiedy Jen się jednak zastanawiała co zrobić,Dakota trzęsła się z zimna. Devin:'Wszystko dobrze Dakota? '''Dakota:'Oczywiście Devin!Co z tego,że mam bluzkę bez rękawków,a z każda minutą temperatu spada o jakiś 1 stopień!Wszystko w porządku!(sarkazm) 'Devon:'A to dobrze... '''Dakota:Żartowałam! >:( -.- Devin:'Mhmmm... Zdejmuję z siebie bluzkę i daję jej. '''Lorenzo:'A nie wolałabyś bluzki prawdziwego faceta? :D 'Chet:'Właśnie!Takiego jak ja! 'Lorenzo:'Ta!KAżdy może marzyć! 'Chet:'Coś ty powiedział głąbie?! >:( 'Dakota:'Chłopaki spokojnie!W tej mi dobrze,a z Devinem wszystko w porządku,tak? Kamera pokazuje Devina.Jest cały niebieski,a z jego nosa wystaje sopel lodu. 'Devin:'T-t-t-tak! '''Devin:Tak wiem,że tam nie było zbyt zimno,ale nie jestem jakoś odporny na niskie temperatury,ale postanowiłem pomóc Dakocie.Jest ostatnia,więc będzie dłużej marznąć. W tym czasie Jem,Tom,Bridgg i Trent się rozpieli. Chet:'Ale ja bym chciał ten zielony :( '''Dakota:'Weź go tylko,a osobiście podmienię na ciebie głosy gdy czas jego działania się skończy. 'Chet;'No dobra >:( Rozpiął się. 'Devin:'Ja-a-a po pro-o-ostu wezmę-ę-ę klu-u-u-ucz! Rozpiął się i migiem poszedł do namiotu. 'Lorenzo:'Tylko dlatego,że jest strasznie zimno. '''Dakota:Oni chyba przesadzają!Tam było tylko -2 C Kamerzysta:Dakota,ale ty sama wzięłaś koszulkę Devina Dakota lekko się zarumieniła. Dakota:Eee...Dzięki niej było mi dużo cieplej. c: Została już sama Dakota. Dakota:'Hmmmm... Ranek '''Chef:'POBUDKA RYŚKI! Na ten sygnał Rysie wychodzą z namiotów. 'Chef:'Mamy już 10:00,a wy jeszcze śpicie?!Cieszczie się,że to nie wojsko! 'Tom:'Ja się do niego nie wybieram,więc problem wczesnego wstawania mnie nie dotyczy. 'Chef:'Uwierz chłopcze,że do wojska ja też się nie pchałem!Właśnie przyjechała reszta zawodników. Zjawiają się Tchórzofretki,Żółwie i Bawoły 'Chef:'Wasze zadanie jest banalne. 'Ella:'To świetnie!Aż zaśpiewam piosenke! Chce zaśpiewać,ale Chef jej nie pozwala. '''Chef:Śnieżka,gdyby to była wojna już dawno byś umarła.Będziecie musieli udać się do jednej z kilku piramid położonych nie daleko,ale każda piramida jest odznaczona.Każdy symbol jest dla innej drużyny. Tom:'A jak rozpoznamy która piramida jest dla naszej drużyny. '''Chef:'NIE PRZRYWAJ MI!Jeden z tych takich klocków będzie pomalowany na kolor drużyny.Żółwi-zielony,Rysie-fiolet,Bawoły-żółty oraz Zwycięzcy vol 2.-pomarańcz.Gdy odnajdziecie swoją piramide musicie wyjąć z niej logo waszej drużyny i przynieść je do mnie.START! Wyzwanie '''ŻÓŁWIE Evelynn:'Któreś z was ma jakiś pomysł?<3 '''Dawn:'Może podzielimy się na 4 grupy i każda pójdzie w inną stronę? 'Topher:'Uważam,że to beznadziejny pomysł.A co jeżeli cała drużyna nie zjawi się na mecie? 'Katie:'Zgadzam się z Topherem! 'Sadie:'A ja się zgadzam z Katie,która zgadza się z Topherem! 'Dawn:'A ty B,co uważasz? B tylko wzruszył ramionami. 'Izzy:'Spoko,loko drużyno!Izzy zna te tereny jak własną kieszeń! 'Dj:'Ale Izzy,ty nie masz kieszeni! 'Izzy:'No wiem B) Ale i tak was zaprowadzę!Idźcie za Izzy. 'Dawn:'W sumie lepszego pomysłu nie mamy.Chodźmy! '''BAWOŁY Lindsey:'Ma ktoś jakiś plan? '''Amy:'Tak,ja mam.Zamknij się -.- 'Staci;'Mój pra x9 dziadek wymyślił piramidy. 'Anna Maria:'Naprawdę?Nie spodziewałam się (sarkazm) 'Staci:'Nikt się tego nie spodziewa. 'Ryan:'Może,zamiast dyskutować o zmarłych poszukamy tych piramid? 'Stephanie:'Powinniśmy się pośpieszyć zanim się nie ugotujemy! '''RYSIE Devin:'Mieliśmy dostać jakąś nagrodę!Gdzie ona jest! Dakota daje mu jakiegoś kija. '''Devin:'Ten kij to nasza nagroda?! 'Dakota:'Pewnie,że nie!To róźdżka!Pewnie wskazzuje drogę do naszej piramidy. 'Noah:'Ta,a Emma pozwoli mi wydać cały milion w przypadku mojej wygranej (sarkazm) 'Bridgette:'Noah,a nie pamiętasz 2-giego odcinka Trasy?Moja drużyna dostała taką róźdżkę.A ty Mary co sądzisz? 'Mary:'A ta wasz róźdżka wtedy działała? Bridgg macha głową na tak. 'Mary:'A więc dobrze.Nie mamy powodów by sądzić,że Dakota kłamie. 'Noah:'No dobra.Się okaże czy po prostu Dakota wzięła jakiś żeotn czy nie. Poszli na wschód. '''TCHÓRZOFRETKI Taylor:'Ty mądrala,użyj mocy matematyki i powiedz nam gdzie są jakieś piramidy. '''Ellody:'Hmm...Pomyślmy... Ellody zaczęła myśleć.Trwało to dosyć długo i Eva straciła cierpliwość.Wzięła ją na ramię i zaczęła iść na północ. 'Brick:'EVA!Co ty tu odjaniepawlasz? 'Eva:'Nie ma czasu na myślenie!Inne drużyny już pewnie dotarły do piramid! 'Ellody:'Eva,ale to nie możliwe,minęło dopiero 5 minut i nie ma szans by... Eva spojrzała na nią groźnym spojrzeniem.Ellody się zamknęła. 'Tammy:'A może użyć zaklęcia teleportacji? :D 'Eva:'Prędzej świnie zaczną latać niż twoje zaklęcie zadziała! 'Tammy:'Ale ja mówię poważnie. 'Eva:'Zamknij się i chodź! Tammy poszła lekko naburmuszona za Evą i resztą drużyny. '''ŻÓŁWIE Izzy:'Izzy i spółka jest już niedaleko!HAHA! '''Cody:'Izzy i spółka? 'Izzy:'Ej,no co?Ostatnio to ja się staram najbardziej. 'Topher:'Po części to ma racje. 'Cody:'Ale to nie znaczy,że... 'Dj:'Ej!Patrzcie! Wskazuje palcem na piramidę. 'Sadie:'Myślicie,że to ta? 'Katie:'Sadie,dobrze wiesz,że nie myślę! '''BAWOŁY Amy:'Jestem...Pa...Dnięta. Opadła,ale na szczęście na miekki piasek. '''Anna Maria:'Szkoda..Że to...Nie beton. Siada na piasku.Po chwili cała drużyna oprócz Steph odpczywa. 'Stephanie:'Co wy robicie?!Musimy się pośpieszyć! 'Ryan:'Steph,odpuść.Jesteśmy padnięci.Chodzimy w tym upale od jakiś 3-ech godziny. 'Justin:'Właściwie minęło dopiero 45 minut,ale mój seksowny tyłek nie wytrzymuje tego upału. 'Stephanie:'Ciekawe czy twój tyłek wytrzyma mojego kopa na rozpęd! 'Rock:'Spokojnie.Daj nam chwilę odpocząć! 'Stephanie:'ARGHHH!Sama sobie poradzę! Przechodzi 5 kroków po czym zawraca. 'Stephanie:'Wiecie co?Chwila odpoczynku dobrze na zrobi. Usiadła koło Ryana. '''RYSIE Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niesamowita Podróż - Odcinki